Late Night with Edward Cullen
by xXxTeamEdwardxXx
Summary: Bella and Edward's first IM convo. This actually makes sense and is worth reading unlike other chats. More is on the way if you review!


_Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Yes, I spelled it right._

_Any "familiar" quotes are also her property and no copyright infringement is intended._

_(Actual IM Role-Playing Conversation)_

_Magnet 4Danger- Bella_

_Adonis1901- Edward_

_I'm done now. Enjoy!!_

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Magnet4Danger: hey edward_

_Adonis1901: umm is that you, Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger: yes, this is me Edward.. you should know that. and what are you t alking about... the only fictional character anywhere near me is you, Mr. vampire_

_Magnet4Danger: soooo how ya doing??_

_Adonis1901: Fine, love. You?_

_Magnet4Danger: Good, I guess. I'm getting kinda tired._

_Adonis1901: Don't plan on falling asleep anytime soon. I will be here. All night._

_Magnet4Danger: I'll try. So how are you doing? Anything interesting going on.. there IS a house full of vampires on hand._

_Adonis1901:great_

_Magnet4Danger: wow, when did it get to be 1:06??_

_Magnet4Danger: well time flies when you are with your vampire sweetheart_

_Adonis1901: Not really- except the incessant whine of over 100 voices in the town of Forks ringing in my ears. I've been tuning them out._

_Adonis1901: And yes. It does._

_Magnet4Danger: Heard anything interesting lately?? From mike newton maybe?_

_Adonis1901: So how are your relations with the Saint Bernar-- Jacob?_

_Adonis1901: and I don't talk to Mike- he's your boyfriend- remember?_

_Adonis1901: -smiles crookedly-_

_Adonis1901:I definitely tend to shy away from his thoughts._

_Magnet4Danger: as it should be_

_Adonis1901: He's almost as bad as your puppy in La Push._

_Magnet4Danger: hey! Jacob is my friend, and I told you, I am a neutral country... Switzerland, remember?_

_Adonis1901: You may be in Switzerland, but I am in Forks, Washington on my side of a mythical treaty line._

_Adonis1901: But I'll respect you. And him, as revolting as that may be, just to make you happy._

_Magnet4Danger: again, as it should be._

_Adonis1901: Oh, really?_

_Adonis1901: -sigh- I am bored._

_Magnet4Danger: of course.._

_Magnet4Danger: well i am actually pretty occupied_

_Magnet4Danger: Edward? _

_Adonis1901: You would be bored if you were awake for the last 700,800 hours of your existence._

_Adonis1901: and what, may I ask, is occupying you, love?_

_Magnet4Danger: i am talking to the love of my life, of course_

_Magnet4Danger: and you deliver stimulating conversation_

_Adonis1901: sigh what I wouldn't give to be able to hear your thoughts if only for a minute._

_Adonis1901: I like this IM nonsense. _

_Magnet4Danger: me too_

_Adonis1901:Its better than sitting on a chair all night listening to you talk about him in your sleep. _

_Adonis1901:I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I couldn't possibly say that I don't love watching you sleep._

_Magnet4Danger: -sigh- it's okay.._

_Magnet4Danger: although i shouldn't be held responsible for what i do when i am not coherent_

_Adonis1901: I am sorry._

_Magnet4Danger: no you're not_

_Adonis1901: You are absolutely correct._

_Magnet4Danger: aren't i always?_

_Adonis1901: Did Alice change you without my knowing or something because you have been reading my mind all night._

_Adonis1901: Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger: umm... not that I know of..._

_Magnet4Danger: but, even if she did, the mind reading thing is signature Edward Cullen. I wouldn't dare steal it._

_Adonis1901:I would have to steal it back _

_Magnet4Danger: tsk tsk tsk. You should be ashamed fo yourself Mr. Cullen_

_Adonis1901: fo myself? Somebody needs to go back to elementary school._

_Magnet4Danger: Play nice Cullen._

_Don't make me come over there._

_Adonis1901: You would never find me if I didn't want you to._

_Adonis1901: ..._

_Adonis1901:I didn't mean it that way. _

_Magnet4Danger:wow... _

_Adonis1901:I will never leave you as long as I exist._

_Magnet4Danger: disturbing flashback_

_Magnet4Danger: i know,_

_Adonis1901: Let me rephrase... as long as we exist. You know my terms._

_Magnet4Danger: and you know mine_

_Magnet4Danger: ..._

_Magnet4Danger:gah, marriage_

_Magnet4Danger: well at least Charlie and Renee know.. _

_Magnet4Danger:we are over the hill_

_Adonis1901: All that's left is the mountain._

_Adonis1901: You know what?_

_Magnet4Danger: what?_

_Adonis1901:I did send an invitation to Jacob Black. I hope you don't mind._

_Magnet4Danger: WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner??_

_Magnet4Danger: Edward!? Don't you choose now to not talk to me! I am your fiance!_

_Adonis1901:I didn't know... how things were between you. I made an internal vow to stay away from his thoughts. Whatever... or whomever... you choose is completely up to you and I am in no place to interfere. Remember- it's all up to you, Bella._

_Adonis1901: Haha.. I love how you choose NOW to embrace the term..._

_Magnet4Danger: -sigh- I am not mad at you, Edward. I am actually kind of glad that you did invite him. Thank you and you know I will always choose you. Don't be so ridiculous._

_Adonis1901: As long as your heart is beating, there is always a chance that he will take you away from me, as long as that is what you choose (I don't even want to think about the things that I could... never mind.) I am not being ridiculous in any way, shape, or form._

_Magnet4Danger: Well my heart won't be beating for much longer. Graduation is over, and our wedding is fast approaching._

_Adonis1901: so eager for eternal damnation... why?_

_Magnet4Danger: I want to be with you forever... you already know that. I love you more than life itself._

_Adonis1901: This cannot be reversed. Are you willing to give up everything? In what seems like a few years for you, everybody you know will no longer exist. It will be me, you, and the rest of m... our family._

_Magnet4Danger: and I am ready all for that..._

_Magnet4Danger: kind of.._

_Magnet4Danger: I hate when you do that!_

_Adonis1901:It may be harsh, but it is something you have to face. All of us were on the very brink of death. You are voluntarily doing this. Voluntarily giving up the chance of children, growing old with your family, and for what?_

_Adonis1901:I love you, Bella. I just hope you do what is best for you and not everybody else._

_Adonis1901:Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger: hold on a sec..._

_Magnet4Danger: I am just trying to regain my train of thought_

_Adonis1901: no problem, love. Take all the time you need. I'm not getting tired anytime soon..._

_Magnet4Danger: ... funny_

_Magnet4Danger: funny, funny vampire_

_Adonis1901: silly, silly girl _

_Magnet4Danger: no, not just silly. In your words, silly, beautiful, oversensitive._

_Adonis1901: Ah, yes._

_Adonis1901: Sorry, I was talking to Alice._

_Magnet4Danger: Tell her I said hi, although she probably already knows i said it. _

_Adonis1901: Yeah. _

_Adonis1901: She says hello._

_Magnet4Danger: ha, _

_Adonis1901: Do you remember the first day we met?_

_Adonis1901: Bella?_

_Adonis1901:I will sob (because I cant cry) vampirey tears if you don't remember this._

_Adonis1901: Bella Swan?_

_Adonis1901: Alice doesn't see you- don't even think about it._

_Adonis1901:I will find you._

_Magnet4Danger: Wait!_

_Magnet4Danger: Sorry, I was thinking._

_Magnet4Danger: EDWARD!!_

_Adonis1901: No._

_Magnet4Danger: no what?_

_Magnet4Danger: I am still here..._

_Adonis1901: Sorry._

_Adonis1901: Thinking about what?_

_Magnet4Danger: human issues.._

_Adonis1901: I know. Alice told me what she saw... or didn't see, rather._

_Adonis1901: Any comments on that, Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger:What do you want me to say Edward? Do you want me to tell you that I snuck out for all of 5 minutes to La Push, which is a 15 minute drive to see Jacob, who has mysteriously vanished?!_

_Adonis1901: I wasn't implying anything at all. I was curious. _

_Adonis1901: All it takes is a plan, love._

_Magnet4Danger: you are so paranoid_

_Magnet4Danger: do you feel better now?_

_Adonis1901: not really. Why didn't Alice see you? I feel like you are hiding something from me. I am really hurt, Bella._

_Magnet4Danger: Don't be, because I think your sister is playing a trick on you._

_Magnet4Danger:If only I were there... I could get the information out of her._

_Adonis1901: You're lucky I trust you, or I would be on that chair right next to you._

_Adonis1901: Do you remember the first day we met?_

_Magnet4Danger: you mean the day that you almost killed me? _

_Adonis1901: perhaps..._

_Adonis1901: I wrote a song about it._

_Magnet4Danger: really? _

_Adonis1901: want to hear it?_

_Adonis1901: well the lyrics?_

_Adonis1901: Oh. You don't?_

_Magnet4Danger: of course i do!_

_Adonis1901: Okay. It's fine. I understand._

_Magnet4Danger: gosh, you are terrible_

_Adonis1901: I can tell you another day._

_Magnet4Danger:why not now?_

_Adonis1901: It's not imperative that you hear tonight._

_Adonis1901:If you like waiting, be my guest_

_Magnet4Danger:grr..._

_Adonis1901: Okay. Here it goes:_

_Magnet4Danger:yeah!_

_Magnet4Danger: yay!_

_Adonis1901:no. Wait._

_Adonis1901: I like suspense._

_Magnet4Danger: You vampires don't play fair.._

_Magnet4Danger: Edward?_

_Magnet4Danger: fine then! _

_Adonis1901:Bella? I thought you could see my away message._

_Magnet4Danger: no._

_Adonis1901:Oh._

_Adonis1901: Well then, I apologize._

_Magnet4Danger:where did you go? I didn't think you needed human moments..._

_Adonis1901:No. I have vampire moments. Duh. I thought you were smart :P_

_Magnet4Danger: and what do those consist of??_

_Adonis1901: Deep thought._

_Adonis1901: so do you want to hear my song?_

_Magnet4Danger: I already told you yes_

_Adonis1901:well you have to wait about one more minute._

_Magnet4Danger: oh my gosh, Edward._

_Adonis1901: oh my gosh, Bella._

_Adonis1901:I hold so much information in this massive brilliant glorious cranium of mine that I have to go all archaeologist on it._

_Magnet4Danger: so conceited_

_Magnet4Danger: ..._

_Adonis1901: You love it._

_Magnet4Danger: Of course I do..._

_Adonis1901:How could you not? I mean, Adonis is nothing compared to this perfection! _

_Magnet4Danger:You vampires and your conceitedness_

_Magnet4Danger: Are you taking another vampire moment?_

_Magnet4Danger: Hello??_

_Magnet4Danger:Alice?_

_Magnet4Danger: Emmett?_

_Magnet4Danger: Rosalie?_

_Magnet4Danger: Esme?_

_Magnet4Danger: Carlisle?_

_Magnet4Danger:Somebody?_

_Magnet4Danger: Anybody?!_

_Magnet4Danger: Oh. I forgot Jasper._

_Magnet4Danger: Jasper?_

_Magnet4Danger: (Sorry, Jasper)_

_Adonis1901:You know what? I never wrote a song. I am going to write a song._

_Magnet4Danger: wow..._

_Magnet4Danger: okay_

_Adonis1901:You're crazy, Bella._

_Magnet4Danger: yes, but you love me_

_Adonis1901:You should never assume, Bella. _

_Magnet4Danger: You shouldn't do that._

_Magnet4Danger: it isn't fair.._

_Adonis1901:I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you could take light humor._

_Magnet4Danger: Not. Funny._

_Adonis1901:And I'm sorry that I dazzle you._

_Magnet4Danger: No you aren't.._

_Adonis1901:It's not my fault I'm so damn smokin'._

_Adonis1901:sizzle_

_Magnet4Danger:wow..._

_Adonis1901:Oops. Turn on the dazzle a bit too much?_

_Magnet4Danger: just a little..._

_Magnet4Danger: thank goodness I can't see you._

_Adonis1901:I'd have to bring Carlisle with me._

_Magnet4Danger:where?_

_Adonis1901: There. Because you're intoxicated by my very presence._

_Magnet4Danger: that made no sense at all_

_Adonis1901:Bella Swan is not my lover; she's just a girl who thinks that I am the one..._

_Adonis1901: And yes it did, it made perfect sense._

_Adonis1901: I wrote another song about you Bella._

_Adonis1901:Did you like that one?_

_Magnet4Danger: hmm... not so much_

_Adonis1901: Oh. That one came from the heart._

_Adonis1901: Does that hurt your feelings?_

_Magnet4Danger: no._

_Magnet4Danger: i thought it was funny_

_Adonis1901:Oh. I thought you knew..._

_Adonis1901: that I was being completely serious._

_Magnet4Danger: I did not.._

_Magnet4Danger: .._

_Adonis1901:I'm leaving Forks tonight, Bella. All of us are. Goodbye. Please stay out of danger. For me. _

_Magnet4Danger: not funny_

_Magnet4Danger:..._

_Adonis1901 went away at 2:29:10 AM._

_Adonis1901 returned at 2:29:22 AM._

_Adonis1901:By the way, it will be as if I never existed. You always have Jacob._

_Adonis1901:I wish you luck, Bella Swan. _

_Magnet4Danger: now that is definitely not funny.. Edward?_

_Adonis1901:Goodbye._

_Adonis1901:Forever._

_Magnet4Danger: bye edward.._

_Adonis1901: no. _

_Magnet4Danger:sniff no what_

_Adonis1901: I'm sorry, Bella. I really shouldn't have done that and I will never forgive myself. It was a terrible thing to do._

_Magnet4Danger: it was._

_Adonis1901:But I had to teach you a lesson._

_Magnet4Danger: And what, may i ask, is that?_

_Adonis1901:It's what changed my mind. I was just going to go for a hike wink-wink. But I remembered how Jacob made me feel the pain that you felt. And I couldn't do it. Not even for a few days._

_Magnet4Danger:You were going to go hunting?_

_Adonis1901:How are you going to feel when everyone else you know is gone? You will never see them, love. Never. I'm just one person. What about everybody else?_

_Magnet4Danger:How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't care! I only want you! You are so stubborn! Let it go and just bite me!_

_Adonis1901:Okay if that's the way you really want it. I'll be there in about two minutes._

_Adonis1901:I'll have Carlisle give me the morphine. Don't worry- he's shown me how to administer it. Don't want to cause you too much pain._

_Adonis1901: See you soon. I love you, Bella..._

_Adonis1901: Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger: I will be here and waiting._

_Adonis1901:Okay, Bella. I know that you're my brand of heroin, but what brand are YOU on?_

_Magnet4Danger: I was just calling your bluff... and I am not sorry for it._

_Adonis1901:In what twisted and demented parallel universe would I EVER do that to you? _

_Magnet4Danger:I really don't know._

_Adonis1901:Alice told me that you wanted her to change you. And Carlisle._

_Adonis1901: Do you really want it to be that way?_

_Magnet4Danger: Shut up okay! Sust shut up! Gosh. Why do you have to be so difficult?_

_Magnet4Danger:You already know what the plan is, and I have agreed to your terms! Why do you have to dwell on the past?_

_Adonis1901:Because I don't think I'm ready to deal with the future, Bella. _

_Adonis1901:You know what?_

_Magnet4Danger: what?_

_Adonis1901: Screw it all! Open your window. I'm taking you someplace safe and I am changing you. Right now- no regrets. I'm tired of rules._

_Magnet4Danger:No._

_Adonis1901: and why not?!_

_Magnet4Danger: I don't want that, and I know you don't either.._

_Adonis1901:Yes. I do._

_Magnet4Danger: You do, now. But in a few minutes, after you bite me, you will regret it._

_Adonis1901: I love you, Isabella Swan. Let me change you. Please. We will get married. I promise._

_Magnet4Danger: No!_

_Adonis1901: How can I possibly regret you and I, together, for the rest of eternity?_

_Magnet4Danger:I know you love me, but I want to be attached to you in every human way possible before you change me. _

_Magnet4Danger: Stop that!_

_Adonis1901: stop what?_

_Magnet4Danger:You are trying, but you won't change my mind.._

_Adonis1901:So open your window. I'll send everyone out. You can come here._

_Adonis1901: I've been testing my self control and I am very sure that I can go through with it._

_Magnet4Danger: No, Edward..._

_Adonis1901:But this is what you want, Bella. What's the problem? I don't understand._

_Adonis1901:Bella?_

_Magnet4Danger: Where is all of this coming from?_

_Adonis1901: This is me, Bella. _

_Adonis1901:I've realized that nothing else matters but you and I._

_Adonis1901:Do you not feel the same way?_

_Adonis1901: Told you so._

_Magnet4Danger: Of course I do, but you are not making sense. And frankly, I need a human moment. I am going to give you some time to think about this. Go and talk to Carlisle or Jasper. Just calm down, and we will talk when I get back._

_Adonis1901:Get some sleep, Bella. Charlie will be angry._

_Magnet4Danger:Will not.._

_Adonis1901:Really? Can you read his mind? See his future?_

_Adonis1901: thought so..._

_Magnet4Danger:Shut up. Is he awake? _

_Adonis1901: Yes... and he is in the bathroom._

_Adonis1901:shall I go into further detail?_

_Magnet4Danger: grr..._

_Magnet4Danger: goodnight, Edward Cullen._

_Magnet4Danger:I hope you know, you infuriate me.._

_Adonis1901: goodnight, Isabella Swan. And yes, I do know. As do you. Turn on your stereo. I put your lullaby in. How, you ask? Well. Do I have to tell you or shall I make this one of those vampirey suspenseful secrets? (dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!)_

_Adonis1901: Bella?_

_Auto Response from Magnet4Danger: Having an interesting Conversation with Edward Cullen, but I am taking a human moment... _

_Magnet4Danger:You are terrible._

_Magnet4Danger:..._

_Magnet4Danger:Such a tease... but not in the general sense_

_Adonis1901:Well, shall we make it more way than one?_

_Magnet4Danger: I am going now._

_Adonis1901: Haha, then in your dreams, maybe. go to sleep._


End file.
